Gnomi Malone
'''Gnomi Malone, '''also refereed to as "The Librarian", is an alias used by an historian on the lore of the Age of Queens. He becomes an ally of Booty and the Hofish on their quest to track down artifacts of the Great Drag Houses. Herstory Pre-Show At some point before the show began, Gnomi became a resident of Wunderbread Manor. It is unknown how long he worked there, or what led him there. It is known that at some point in time he researched and became interested in the Old Gods. Season Zero The party encounters Gnomi in the library of Wunderbread Manor while they are being put through trials by the mistress of the house. He explains that Lady Edith Wunderbred is known to hold grudges, but he rarely sees her these days. He offers to play a game with them. Gnomi provides rewards in exchange for a reading challenge. They will swap reads, but if they can give him a good read he will answer any question they ask. Through this challenge, he gives Butylene a scroll covered in mushrooms, and Harlotte the gem on his staff before summoning a portal that deposits the queens back on the stage of the manor. As the manor collapses, he is seen fleeing the destruction carrying a sketchbook of erotic orc art. He later appears as an information kiosk employee at LaBouche Gardens amusement park. He provides the queens, who are on the search for the lost treasure of Lady LaBouche, with some lore he has learned in exchange for more reads, before curled up with his orc art book. As the queens prepare to leave the park, with their Trixie LaBouche merchandise they found, Gnomi proposes a team up with the party. Recognizing their skills as finders of lost treasure from the Age of Queens, Gnomi suggests they work together to find more. He first takes the queens to the Nexus of She'Bae to hock the merchandise they acquired at LaBouche Gardens, while he goes investigating a lead for another legendary treasure. He comes back suggesting the Queens enter the Search for the Tops competition at the Crystal Palace as the prize is said to lead to another treasure. After Booty and the Hofish win the competition, Gnomi translates the symbols on the Ice Scepter they won, revealing that it will unlock a treasure on Fire Island. Gnomi accompanies the party on the Salty Starfish to Fire Island. En route, someone steals the scepter. Before the queens can retrieve it, a Kracken attacks and the ship sinks. Season One After the Kracken attack sinks the boat he was traveling on, Gnomi ends up a prisoner of the Kracken Priest in his underwater grotto. There, Gnomi is modified into a partial seaspawn, equipped with a crab claw for an arm. He is chained to a table near the Kracken Priest's Altar and is made to do research for the Kracken Priest. It is there that Booty and the Hofish find him. After his rescue and the defeat of the Kracken Priest, Gnomi joins the party as they return to the Golden Palace and begins working with Patrick to research the Kracken, Kracken Priest, and the Kracken Priest's Heart the party brought back with them from their battle. Gnomi showed an unusual interest in the heart whenever he was in its presence. Over the next few days, the queens noticed he continued to transform slowly. This forced the queens to lock the heart away in a vault to hopeful prevent further transformation, and they took Gnomi with them on a mission to recruit local merfolk to better keep an eye on him. The mission required the group to go inside Alighieri the dragon turtle spiritual leader of the merfolk, who had grown ill. During this mission, Gnomi often succumbed to the enchantments and illusions found inside Alighieri. He confessed at one point that he would be interested in seeing a return of the Old Gods, believing that to have been a simpler time. The group discovered Dampthroat, a servant of the Kracken, was the cause of the illness. Dampthroat had taken possession of Mystie, the merfolk mystic, and said she and Gnomi were both candidates for the new Kracken Priest. Despite his friends attempts to persuade him against this, citing the group's recent encounters with Lolth, Gnomi was swayed by Dampthroat to try and join their gestalt. Gnomi seemed to snap back to normal once Dampthroat was defeated. Behind the Queens Gnomi is named after Nomi Malone, lead character of the film Showgirls. Gnomi's fate after the shipwreck, was determined by backers in a poll on the podcast's Discord. His other possible fates were working in an ancient library or lost in the wilderness. Category:NPCs Category:Gnomes Category:Researchers Category:Golden Palace Residents